Fuel injection is increasingly becoming the preferred method for mixing fuel and air in internal combustion engines. Fuel injection generally can be used to increase fuel efficiency of the engine and reduces hazardous emissions. Fuel injectors generally include a nozzle with a plurality of nozzle through-holes for atomizing the fuel under pressure for combustion. Increasing stringent environmental standards require more efficient fuel injectors.